With an increasing demand for mobile data services, most low frequency band spectrum resources (for example, frequency bands lower than 3 GHz) suitable for mobile communications have been allocated. In a frequency range from 3 GHz to 300 GHz, spectrum resources have not been fully allocated. As defined by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), the frequency band from 3 GHz to 30 GHz is a super high frequency (SHF) band, and the frequency band from 30 GHz to 300 GHz is an extreme high frequency (EHF) band. The SHF band and the EHF band have a similar propagation feature (i.e. a relatively high propagation loss). Their wavelength range is from 1 mm to 100 mm. Collectively, a frequency band from 3 GHz to 300 GHz is referred to as a millimetric wave band. It is important in millimetric wave band communications to establish an efficient mechanism for jointly scheduling a wireless backhaul resource and a wireless access resource, so as to improve resource usage efficiency and increase capacity of an entire network. Especially, when a backhaul link shares a millimetric wave band resource with an access link, the issue of properly allocating the wireless resources between the backhaul link and the access link should be carefully considered.
In the Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards Release 10 (Rel-10), an in-band relay node (RN) is introduced. A backhaul link and an access link of the relay node share a wireless resource by means of time-division multiplexing (TDM). By semi-statically configuring a multimedia broadcast multicast service single frequency network (MBSFN) subframe, a resource is reserved for backhaul transmission. An evolved NodeB (eNB) is responsible for scheduling backhaul resources for RNs, and an RN is responsible for scheduling resources for user equipment (UE) devices connected to the RN. In a millimetric wave high frequency communications system, bursting demand for a large service flow is becoming more prominent. The backhaul resource and the access resource are scheduled separately. There exists a deficiency in resource usage of the system.